The present invention refers to a double row angular anti-friction bearing including means for anchoring the bearing axially in a surrounding housing.
Simple but secure, click free, axial attachments of double row angular anti-friction bearings, which can also transmit high axial loads, are constantly sought. Particularly in the case of wheel mounts of motor vehicles, where great demands are made as to simple assembly and low weight, there is need for better solutions.
These goals are already achieved to a certain extent by embodiments like those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,641 and in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. 29 05 683. In these embodiments, no additional parts are necessary, since ring surface interruptions are arranged on the outer surface of the outer ring of the bearing. This produces projections in the general form of teeth. Upon installation of the outer ring into the surrounding housing around the bearing, the teeth grip into the interior surface of the housing with a high force fit, which is customarily present, resulting in a force locked and form locked attachment by simple means. However, these embodiments are complicated, since a large number of teeth must be provided, and these are expensive to produce. Since the teeth extend radially outward beyond the middle outer surface, disassembly is hardly possible.
The same comments apply also to Federal Republic of Germany application OS 32 16 958. Although the teeth there do not extend beyond the outer surface of the outer ring, a mating surface of a relatively soft material and a tight force fit must instead be present.